User blog:LionGuardEscort198/Courage Isn't The Only Reason To Be Considered A Hero Of The Future
After The rise of Scar the young lion cub Kovu was the secret hero of the Outlands. Kovu became friends with the friendly hyena Jasiri, the young female jackal Dogo's Sister and Kion, Fuli, Kiara, the servals, and the leopards. With wrestle gently with Jasiri, he'd race Dogo's Sister, he'd play Tag You're It with Kion, he'd do short hunts with Kiara, he'd play Catch, Frisbee, Hide And Seek and other active games with the young serval, and with the leopards he'd once in a while picnic, or have a secret sleepover. Kovu liked to chat with Tifu too, with Fuli he liked playing near the river. Kovu would tell Simba I'm trying help you with your chance of reunion I understand I'm supposed to look after the herds' balance while Kion uses his roar against Janja's clan and Shenzi clan Simba, I'll keep accepting my destiny and I believe in the circle of life. I'll do what I can to help you get forget your strife. Plus I'm more than just a hero of the future Simba I'm a prince who's helping your pride stay secure. Even around my mother Zira I'm lonely Simba I'm hoping to join you someday. In the fields Jasiri and Dogo's sister if let their pups and cubs play together if Janja appeared the two girls chase his clan together. These two girls knew history of their kinds so in a cave close to both of their dens they drew and painted hyena and jackal artwork on the rocky walls and told the sibling folktales before bedtime. Sometimes Zira was close easy to see and they'd go stand up for Kovu because liked him and understood his wish of freedom. Dogo's Sister and Jasiri knew Kovu actually deserved freedom his mom just never offered it to him. Secretly the three of them thought they were equal in their defense skills though so sometimes Kovu Jasiri and Dogo's Sister would sing a song. If it was play times Jasiri spent time with Dogo's Sister, Badili, the servals, or Kovu. But if it was hunting time she'd secretly follow Shenzi's clan just running slower in camouflage. But whenever Jasiri and Shenzi were face to face the young hyena chased Shenzi and her clan wherever they'd roll, drown, or burn or sometimes straight to the rhinos and elephants who'd scare them quickly with their horns tusks and feet. When Dogo's Sister wanted an outing she'd tell her mom and they'd go near the jungles, prideland cliffs, the volcanoes, the elephant graveyard, or the gorge where the outing was usually quiet except for birds or at least joyful even when Dogo's Sister played a bit with a Prideland cub for a few hours, she knew about Simba so she always did her best to play gently with the young Pridelanders. Reirei herself would go hunt for a small snack. Sometimes Dogo and his sister wrestled each other, played Tug Of War with big sticks, threw rodents to one another, or fished together. Gogo himself just sang songs, whispered poems, or meditated under a tree while his mate and children were busy. Category:Blog posts